Ángel Protector
by Light of Moon 12
Summary: ESTE FIC PARTICIPA EN EL RETO ESPECIAL: "POV: Personaje al azar" DEL FORO "Resident Evil: Behind the horror". One Shot, mi personaje en el sorteo es Ashley Graham y relata la historia de lo que sucedió con la damisela en aprietos de Resident Evil 4, después de que fue llevada a casa por su protector Leon. S. Keneddy. ¡Disfruten y no olviden revisar!


ONE SHOT: ÁNGEL PROTECTOR.

 _Hola a todos, quiero agradecer la invitación a participar en este reto del foro "Behind the horror", no sin antes decir que en verdad me metieron en un lío. Todo fue risa y diversión hasta que mi personaje en el sorteo fue Ashley Graham. Fue una sensación similar a cuando en la escuela te toca trabajar en pareja con el compañero que no te cae bien del grupo. En verdad me fue problemático escribir sobre el personaje que menos me agrada de la saga, estoy acostumbrada a escribir a personajes que luchan, que son valientes, y me fue bastante complicado retratar a alguien de quién sólo tengo la referencia de: "Leon Help!"._

 _Tuve que cambiar un poco su personalidad para que esta historia resultara agradable para tanto los fans de Ashley y también para los lectores que no somos muy aficionados de este personaje._

 _Un fic bastante complicado para mí, y este es el resultado, espero y les guste y les agradecería bastante su opinión en los reviews, ya sea una crítica buena o mala. ¡Disfruten!_

 **DISCLAIMER:** **Este fic participa en el reto especial "POV: Personaje al azar " del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror", los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, sólo las ideas y trama de esta historia me pertenecen**.

Siento un pequeño temblor en las piernas por el agotamiento, pero aún puedo caminar unos metros. No me preocupa caerme, ya que si eso sucede, los custodios se apresurarán a levantarme y a asegurarse de que no sufra ningún daño. Típicos custodios que me hacen recordar a los agentes de la película "Hombres de negro."

Voy caminando arrastrando los pies cuando una pequeña punzada de dolor hace que apriete la almohadilla de algodón sobre un hematoma color púrpura en mi antebrazo izquierdo.

-¡Auch!- Me quejé en voz alta cuando sentí el etanol al contacto de mi piel en donde momentos antes había pequeñas gotas de sangre y ahora estaba ahí esa fea mancha color púrpura.

-Ya casi llegamos a su habitación señorita.- Me habla con voz gruesa uno de los guardaespaldas.

No tenía ganas de hablar, así que me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

Después de unos minutos de caminar, miré por fin el marco de la puerta de mi habitación, en donde uno de los hombres que me escoltaban se adelantó para abrirme la puerta y yo pudiera entrar.

-¿Necesita algo más señorita?-

-No gracias.- Respondí al hombre con voz apagada.

-Que tenga una excelente noche.- Se despidió con diplomacia la escolta presidencial, cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada, me tumbé en la cama que ya estaba lista para que yo durmiera, pero a pesar de ello, ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de meterme bajo las sábanas y sólo me quedé recostada boca arriba, llevándome las manos hacia los ojos.

Mi brazo comenzó a sentir de nuevo esa molesta punzada de dolor provocada de la extracción de sangre a la que había sido sometida hace un rato. Después de que volví a casa, mi padre me envió enseguida a que me canalizaran los mejores médicos del país y algunos a nivel internacional, para que realizaran toda especie de estudios que aseguraran que todo estaba bien con mi salud. No sé si en realidad mi padre estaba preocupado de que mi salud estuviese de lo mejor por el cariño paternal, o sólo le interesaba saber si yo era portadora de algún virus que provocaría una plaga que a su vez, acabaría de tajo con la mitad de la población del país que gobernaba.

¡Y pensar que hay gente que piensa que soy afortunada por ser la hija del presidente de los Estados Unidos! ¡Bah! A mi padre le interesa más llevar una relación cordial con otras naciones que con su propia hija.

En fin, todas estas pruebas de laboratorio y estudios médicos me tenían realmente agotada, además de mantenerme con largos periodos de náuseas provocados por esos olores de etanol, éter y en especial el olor de la sangre, ese penetrante olor metálico hacía que las piernas dejaran de responderme y que mi mente comenzara a nublarse. Todo eso multiplicado por varios días recalaban muy hondo en mi estómago sensible.

Tenía muchas ganas de despojarme de esta incómoda bata de hospital y dormir tranquilamente al contacto de mi piel con las sábanas, pero me es bastante incómodo el hacer cualquier movimiento en mi propia habitación sabiendo que me están vigilando con cámaras de seguridad instaladas en mi alcoba. A pesar de que son vigilantes femeninas por obvias razones, no deja de ser incómodo. ¡Adiós privacidad! En verdad me siento en un cautiverio peor que en el que estaba cuando uno de esos locos terroristas o cómo se llamen me secuestraron. Es cierto, me asustaba demasiado que uno de esos dementes pudiese acabar con mi vida pero algo dentro de mí me decía que él estaría allí para rescatarme.

Entonces su bella imagen vino a mi cabeza. Precioso como un ángel rubio y valiente como la fiereza en su nombre… Leon.

Su solo recuerdo en mi mente hacia que me llenara de vértigo y mi corazón se agitara violentamente golpeándome las costillas cada que imaginaba su mirada azul clavada en mi.

Nunca me había dado cuenta de la indiferencia de mi padre, ya que todos estos años mantenía la imagen que los periódicos y noticieros quieren vender, es decir, la de un héroe invencible, y yo, la hija mimada que llena los vacíos afectivos con un guardarropa de ensueño y vacaciones en Dubái.

No fue sino hasta que conocí a Leon que me di cuenta de lo que consistía en ser un verdadero héroe. Su dedicación, su paciencia, su valentía para sacarme de las peores situaciones a pesar de mi apatía y miedo que se apoderaban de mí en un estado de total indefensión, me hizo sentir que por fin a alguien le importaba de verdad mi bienestar, y que pasara lo que pasara, ahí estaría mi ángel guardián que vendría a salvarme de los villanos.

Está de más decir que me enamoré de él como una loca. No era un capricho a las que estamos acostumbradas las jóvenes de mi edad que presuntamente nos enamoramos del chico más apuesto del colegio, o de la estrella del equipo de futbol. Esto era distinto, sí que lo era. Más que una simple atracción hacia un hombre guapo, era respeto, admiración, un sentimiento de protección y confort a pesar de que estuviésemos rodeados por hordas de zombis asesinos. No era una historia de amor convencional, pero vamos, ¿qué clase de persona es secuestrada con la finalidad de contagiarla de un virus letal que infecte toda una nación? Eso sólo me pudo suceder a mí, así que no es extraño que me haya enamorado en tan peligrosas circunstancias. Y estando tan enamorada como yo lo estoy de Leon, cualquier chica hubiese convertido en poesía la más macabra historia de terror.

A pesar de que mi brazo aún dolía bastante por la sangre que me había sido extraída, no se comparaba con el dolor que me había causado conocer a esa extraña mujer.

Alta, de piel blanca y de cierto aire asiático. Su cabellera corta de color negro caía libre en mechones lacios. Tenía un fino estilo de vestir en colores rojos con detalles en negro, y sin duda sus modales y ademanes eran refinados. Advertí desde el principio que era una mujer atractiva, pero nunca pensé que causara tantos estragos en Leon. Por un momento me aterrorizó más la idea de que Leon pudiese sentir algo profundo por esa mujer que la posibilidad de que uno de esos hostiles me partiera en dos con una motosierra.

Para mi mala suerte y cuando por fin parecía que toda la pesadilla había terminado, confirmé mis miedos y supe que Leon que me respondía con la misma delicadeza de siempre, no correspondía a los sentimientos que se habían formado en mí durante esos días. Entonces asumí que fue por esa misteriosa mujer que desde el primer momento en que Leon la vio, lo había perturbado en todos los sentidos, tal como él me perturbaba a mí.

Y ahora que estaba de vuelta en mi hogar, extrañamente me sentía más desprotegida y cautiva que nunca. Vigilada bajo las más extremas medidas de seguridad para evitar un segundo ataque contra mi persona, me sentía como un ave que sólo mira el cielo desde una jaula, era como estar secuestrada de nuevo, pero ahora sin la esperanza de que Leon viniera a rescatarme cuando escuchara mis gritos de auxilio.

Vaya que si la vida es irónica, me sentía más protegida en un ambiente peligroso y hostil al lado de Leon, que en la mismísima Casa Blanca rodeada de agentes blindados hasta los dientes con la única misión de protegerme para evitar sufrir un segundo atentado. Me pregunto; ¿volvería a pasar nuevamente otro infierno donde mi vida corría peligro cada segundo, con tal de que Leon viniera de nuevo a rescatarme?

Imaginé de nuevo la silueta y la sonrisa de mi ángel protector y me contesté a mi misma en voz alta:

-Sí, lo haría.-

Y sonriendo ante la demencia de mi respuesta, me recosté hacia un lado colocando mi cabeza en la almohada, dispuesta a dormir y con la esperanza de soñar con mi súper héroe de carne y hueso.


End file.
